lloegyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloegyr-Intro
Those Who Have Gone Before Us All You Need to Know Lloegyr is an island roughly the size of Britain, and loosely based on the isle as it was a hundred years after the Romans retreated. As you read the materials, you will see many allusions to ancient European cultures, but realize that all of them have been altered and reinterpreted, with centuries of history collapsed into a much briefer timeline. Lloegyr is dominated by the Heorots, who came to the island between two and three centuries ago during what is called the Marching Times. The Heorots are a patriarchal people, known for their particular brand of honor and fierce warriors. The center of Heorot culture is Great Hall, where a local lord rules over his champions and other warriors. Since the time of Old King Vorgen, the Heorots have been a feudal culture, where each lord who holds a Great Hall is called an Earl, and each Earl pays tribute to the King. The Heorots were converted during the time of King Deor the Blessed to the faith of Arim… an almighty god who rules from his kingdom in the sky. The Church of Arim is universal, meaning that the Heorots share the same god as the people to the South, and the priests of Arim have a far-flung hierarchy that stretches all the way to the distant city of Timber. The Heorots control the vast majority of the isle of Lloegyr since the Battle of Bruna, but their strength is mostly in the South. When the Heorots came, they displaced the Aels, who had lived on the isle since the dawn of history. The Aelic culture was foreign and threatening to the Heorots with their Great Halls and Earls and Champion. First, the Aels did not organize around a warlord and his warriors; instead, they were tribal, with each tribe independent of the other. They united around their common worship: each cycle of the moon had a different god, collectively known as the Dunmar-Gog, and their priestesses oversaw the passage of each cycle. Additionally, the Aels were matriarchal: their leaders were always priestesses, as the Dunmar-Gog could only be interpreted by women. Obviously, the two cultures were incompatible, and they fought each other for generations. This was, of course, until the Guth came. Raiders from across the Ice Sea, the Guth had attacked the shores of Lloegyr for almost as long as the Heorots had been on the island. However, under King Olaf, their raids turned into invasions, and they drove deep into Heorot lands. King Gunter was slain, and it fell on his young son, Castus, to drive them off. After decades of war, an Aelic wise man brokered a marriage between Castus and Jenevra, High Priestess of the Aels, and their alliance drove the Guth from the shores of Lloegyr. A gentle peace descended upon the island, as for the first time, there was harmony between the Heorots and the Guth.  That peace lasted for nearly thirty years, and in that time, both the Aels and the Heorots prospered. Castus helped secure the throne of the Kraki king across the Voder Straight, and earned the tribute of the Duke of Vincia, in return for his protection. But the peace would not last, for Jenevra secretly despised her husband, and sought to rule her people again without his interference. It was through her intrigues and minions that the Moorstepper was summoned, a vicious monster that no blade could kill. The Moorstepper slew a dozen of Castus’ Earls before the scourge was ended and Jenevra’s treachery was revealed. But by then, the damage was done, and the Kingdom weakened. Now, Castus lies on his deathbed, and his kingdom seems doomed to ruin. Return to the Main Page